Disgaea An untold Tale!
by CrescentLulamoon
Summary: Pandemonium hits Veldime as Pram arrives and consoles her son sending him on a perilous quest. Will Aldo accomplish his task or will he fail as his mother expects him too. Dealing with such a heavy task can he keep his sanity and allies safe as hell, while dealing with his family issues and fall in love with his one of his vassals. Oc/Oc Pram/? Oc/Oc Asagi/Oc
1. Enter the Seer

Disgaea an untold Tale

Authors note:This is another story for the disgaea archive. Also after the rest of my stories are finished I'll be making more stories for the section like Aldo will state but that won't be for a while. This time things have been super-planned out and will be something I'm truly proud of. Their will be lemon's, violence and what not and characters from the games will apppear in the story most definitely.

Disclaimer:I do not own Disgaea but I do own the schematices to a time machine so everything will be mine. Muhahahahahahaa

Sophita:So Master Aldo are you ready to destroy the competition  
Aldo:Fuck yeah I am Sophita get everyone here and the prinapults ready we begin our take over of the disgaea story section now.  
Sophita:As you wish sir, might I suggest taking over Asagiri's netherworld then we could go and make it a frozen wonderland like your netherworld.  
ALdo: Stop Sophita, Asagi is not to be harmed you know that. Just arm the prinnapults.  
Sophita:Yes sir and then we take over Asagiri's realm and make her my servant.  
Aldo:How about we destroy all the prinnies would that make things better for you?  
Sophita:I guess that's a start, but I hope the reader's of our story will review so we will be more encouraged to make such awesome scenes.

Regular thinking/speaking: Slurpee  
Action/Sound effect if need be: **Slurp  
**Name of an attack: _Slurpee finisher_

Chapter One: Enter the Seer

Random Netherworld Overlord Death's Castle 1500 years ago

Asagi Asagiri's Pov

"Slow down, I'm not as fast as you Asagi." His cries echoed throughout the halls as I giggled each time his nasly voice cried out, pleading for a reply or something to prove that I was still here with him. Such a pathetic excuse for a demon Aldo Seer, and what a mama's boy as well. The son of Pram Seer the oracle sought by everyone now babysitting her own son because he was lucky enough to be born with her gift. Too bad someone that was worth a damn wasn't given this gift, instead of giving it to someone so pathetic peice of shit, that couldn't even wipe his own ass without bawling out loud. It should of been me with this magical gift. Seraph only knew why he was given it, but still where was the justice in the world.

"Asagi, please come out, this isn't fun anymore I wanna go back to mom." I could hear him choke-up and let the waterworks begin. It didn't matter how lucky the brat was and gifted a pampered brat was still a brat no matter how hard you tried to hide it. His silverish-blue mop of hair covered his onyx black scelera and ruby red iris colored eyes, as the trails of tears began to travel down his face. As the sobbing continued, he had ruined the little outfit, covering it with stains from dirt to snot, which was provided by our gracious guest Overlord Death himself. The custom stitched skull embroidered into the hood of the outfit. His random fits of flailing around caused the little hood to prop itself on his head constantly taunting him as he brushed it off. This made things more hilarious as he would constantly trip over the sleeves and fumbling into whatever. The loud clanks of armors falling over as he tried to pick himself up triggered something before walking off trying to regain his balance. I could see it far off in the distance as a lumbering hunk of armor began to slowly walk down the hall clanking with every move it made. His cries cancelled out any noise the armor made as it made it's approach steadily towards the wimpering brat. Then the sobbing just stopped in what seemes to be a last ditch attempt to muster up any courage he had in him. "You asked for it Asagi, just don't cry when I find you with my secret weapon." His lone yell echoed through the empty corridors as the armor lumbered over him at this point. His eyes showed no hesitance or fear, then an eeire glow shown out from those puffy little eyes.

The armored husk's sword arm raised above the brave little bastard, I could see his body trembling at this point I guess he realized his life was up. The boy trembled and braced himself for the damage to come and a quick backhand sent him into the column as hiis body slumped to the ground. His body sniffled as he held his head screaming out in pain. **"****Bang, Bang, Bang."** The few sniffles stopped as the suit of armor raised it's sword arm up and he watched as it shattered in half as I felt the trembling in my hand finally give way. I saved him instinctively as the armor fell to the ground two shots to the sword left the shattered blade blade broken in pieces as the one in his head ended the poor demons life. The body collapsed on top of him watching his poor body screaming as he tried to wiggle his body out from the armor, as I holstered my gun.

"Way to go baby, you ruined a good game of hide and go steal." I screamed out towards his fallen form. My steps echoed through the corridors as I approached the body, seeing the runt worm his way dodging my foot as he rolled out from the breastplate. "Now what are we going to steal, I mean we just killed one of this overlords vassals the game is ruined." I just watched him poke the body before running towards the shattered remains of the blade dragging it and dropping it on the empty husk, and taking the hilt of the newly broken sword from the corpse going up a notch for the graverobbing. "See I stole something and you got to kill a demon so it all worked out." I watched his eyes look at me for approval praying for some sort of recognition. "If you put it that way then fine it wasn't that bad so lets just go back to your mother okay." I watched his face beam at the appraisal and run off dragging the broken sword along with him. "What an idiot to believe such a blatant lie, now I actually feel sorry for his mother." Hopefully this was the last time I would deal with the little bastard ever again.

1500 years later Current location Veldime Sophita's Pov

I glanced at the ceiling as I heard the short clanks of wooden legs patter across the ground as the head prinny approached me. "Madam Sophita, Master Aldo is stirring but still not responding mumbling about alcohol and unicorns." Poor idiot probably ran into both of them drunk off their asses, he had no tolerance for any substance irregardless of how much any of us tried to poke and prod him to take up drinking instead of those slurpees. "Okay then I have another task for you prinnies then. I want you to get Lord Aldo down here right now, and let me put this in perspective if you fail Dood. I'm going to vent my hatred on all of you, and let me warn you that I already hate you guys and have all of your deaths planned out. First I'm going to line you all up in a nice little single file, and then I'm going to disect those little bodies one by one doing whatever comes to mind. When I'm done playing around then I'll dedicate my time to finding a way to erase all your miserable existence from demonkind. Getting thrown by us should be the least of your concern right now" The miserable cretin passed out instantaneously yep I'd get someone help me dissect him later, or whoever was alive after the poison kicked in. That would have to wait as Lord Aldo would need me for now.

The trip to his room wasn't a long distance, and the cold cobblestone pillars prepared you for the daunting task of waking up your master. Icicles littered the ground and ceiling reminding me of various netherworlds after one of finer battles. "Oh Lord Aldo, it's time to wake up." I could hear a grumble and him yelling out five minutes. "I need you behave and get up so you can meet the new vassal and find out what your mother wants with us this time." The door just froze over and shattered as he walked out. His face changed back from one of panic back to his usual contemplating look. Yeah it was unusual that his mother had such an effect had on him.

I gazed at him and felt my face heat up, smiling to myself as he would never notice. The years had been kind to him compared to most demons I knew. His light-blue hair took more of a silverish-blue tint and became more tempered and controlled instead of the wild mess of a hairstyle he had when he was younger. I watched him stand straight 5 foot 9 at his peak and it was adorable seeing him try to act like me being taller than him didn't matter in the slightest. The cobalt-blue shirt he wore to cover what little muscle he had was splotched with white snowflakes and black cartoon skulls decorating it. His violet jeans just stood out with the various pockets and zippers holding whatever inside them, and that broken sword hilt strapped to his side as his only way to battle anyone.

"Sophita when you get the chance get the prinnies to clean up the body in my I had another attack last night." It wasn't surprising he was attacked for his mother's reputation but just one person was kind of off for an attempt on his life. Since I kinda poisoned the prinnies well here's hoping at least one of them lived to deal with body in the room. "Lord Aldo please tell me how many attacked you? Truthfully you tend to let people escape praying that they change their ways and that type of bullshit. Which tends to be us being attacked by an angry mob or something of that nature, I just want to know to prepare beforehand you know, I need more then one pair of clothes to wear, if were on the run again kay." I could hear him snicker before he began to speak up. "I assure it was only one person and they seemed more interested in stealing crap from me, especially my slurpee's so I killed the bastard. Also stop calling me Lord Aldo is just fine you should know that we've been friends for Seraph knows how many years." Yeah it was nice to know he had taken care of the problem probably a tad more excessive then necessary now that information had come to light, still something was off about the story but as long as whoever was dead we didn't need to worry. "It's been 1037 years sir, and don't slouch you need to set an example for the new vassalm, and your mom could be more lenient with us so keep that in mind." So we started our decent back to the main chamber planning to go meet the future guests in anticpation of what was to come.

"So tell me about our newest vassal can she at least wield a spear like I requested?" It wasn't surprising the lack of faith he had in me for this particular subject, anything else I knew he had unrelenting faith in me. He found more abstract people or one's he saw potential in, not relying on other people for finding some random demon to stay with him for Seraph knows how long. He kind of didn't need his vassal turn out to be some psychopath that stalked you thanks to someone else's carelessness so I knew how much this meant to him. "I assure that my choice won't dissapoint you in the slightest, in fact she decimated the competition with as little damage as possible." I could see the small nod of approval, it was nice to know at least he listened. "Sophita before anything that happens I need you to gather Hazel, Raizo and Claire prepared for whatever mom has in store for us." So it was still lingering in his what did she do to make him fear her so damn much. "What then sir we can't just expect it to be easy in any sense." It was true last time we went cave diving in a volcano to stop some douche from starting a prinny revolution, which ended well for our side, yes running from lava and angry hordes of prinnies was how i wanted to spend my time if i cared about that petty crap.

"Aldo I have a question for you actually." It caught his attention right away everytime he heard only his name from me, it meant I needed his utmost attention. "Why can't we fight her I'm sure if we all pooled our strength, we can defeat her." In all my time of knowing Aldo I'd never seen a look of fear on his face, sometimes a look of panic but never one that was full of fear, until listening to my own proposal. "Sophita, forget such a silly notion. Never and I mean never say that again. Mom isn't someone you can just overpower she'll just laugh as you become an icicle, before dieing of hypothermia or some silly way she's cooked up. I trust you unconditionally Sophita but it's impossible to beat mom." He must of thought about that constantly as we entered the main hallway, the fear was evident even as we looked at the stillness of our temporary home. "I'll drop it, but I wish we didn't have to live our lives and then do some asinine thing on her whim telling us it's our duty to do it. It's not a way to live" I was positive that one hit home, nothing caused problems like his mother and boy did she cause problems. "I'll talk to her about it okay." I could hear the hesitance but at least his heart was in the right place.

Aldo's Pov

It wasn't soon before she passed me, her pink eyes lingered for a second, before turning away as usual. The sweet smell of cotton candy wafted off her chocalate brown hair, her hair put in a ponytail covering the left ear as a nice reminder of the day we met. Traditionally half her face was covered in bandages, following the rules of being a kunoinichi, only promisoing to show her face to one lucky bastard. The traditional purple top showed off her stomach and her lack of assets a driving factor in her lack of any type of relationship, excluding her vindictive personality. The bottom was a short black skirt showing off the rest of her body and one of the driving features of her if you were a leg man, but anyone else it was still a nice bonus to be around. Seraph things were going to hell when she left us to be with whoever.

"If your going to stare at me, please at least make some cat-calls or whistles otherwise it's not as fun." I could hear the mirth and even hidden joy in her voice as it was rare for us talk to alone without someone being hunted down by another lunatic. "Oh please were both mature adults and I'm sure we'd both consent to it, well I would anyways." Her giggle rang out through the silent hallway and the main chamber as we passed through and watched as countless prinnies collapse frothing at the mouth for some reason. "Oh I forgot to mention, I kinda poisoned the prinnies." Yep another reason I still drank slurpee's no one fucked with them because they knew better. "Your thinking about slurpee's again stop it concentrate." She always knew about my slurpee addiction even when I was thinking of it very crafty she must of stole some, I needed to count my stash later.

"Please take this seriously irregardless of the dead prinnies on the floor, we need someone else you know not to fuck with our daily lives or try usurp the current overlord and cause another war wherever we live at the time, you know simple things like that." Yeah that was starting to become a problem with those two. "If that's a not so subtle hint, to get rid of Raizo and Hazel it fell flat they stay until they return the debt they owe no matter how shitty of a vassal they are." The sigh was their but it was more of why do you encourage their stupidity type of sigh not the kind of one you get from dissapointment. "Those two just cause problems, but knowing you they're here for a reason so I'll drop it like half the things we talk about." Now their was the dissapointment I anticpated, sadly it was another thing I wanted to talk with her, but never got the chance thanks to me dealing with Tundran Sor's problems and her dealing with the current netherworld we were in. "Next time we have to fight our through everyone towards the dimension gate, well lets just freeze their asses for about a year or two, when we get things settled again." I'm sure the giggle and nod meant a strong yes.

"I'm glad I was the one that picked out our newest comrade, she's sane unlike the rest of you guys. Maybe I'll have someone to talk with finally." Yes, because being sane was normal with all demonkind. We thrived off insanity in fact, zombies spit out their own skulls and beat anyone weaker than them to death with it which should be physically impossible. "Sanity is overrated with us, you should know that by now. Even you have that kill all prinnies in sight quirk, cute but real fucking scary. Which is odd since everyone but you and Claire has an odd addiction to something, we need to hop on the addiciton train like me and slurpees." It was fun seeing her look away probably thinking of a way to change the conversation. **"Knock, Knock" **It was pretty early for mom to be here so it must of been our newest recruit, but still why knock.

"Hey dipshit I know your their so open the damn door before I blow it off it's hinges and let anyone in here." That tone could only of meant one person, Asagi was here. "I'm coming in, and you got some company. She looks like a wet towel so I'm going to try to avoid her for now." Our banter stopped as she strolled right in, that familar face still smiling and one not so familar. "So I see your still bumming around the netherworlds not bothering to take charge. Though it seems like you have a steady thing here." Another pleasant surprise she was in a great mood, if she was smiling that meant good things were coming my way, hopefully during the shitstorm so we could have a positive outlook on things. "Anyways what the fuck no welcoming party for yours truly or the new vassal you got. See I told you kid nothing gets his attention but me, his mom and slurpee's remember that as life lessons for being an idiots vassal." Ignoring the directed comments at my attention span, it was still great seeing Asagi here irregardless of the other parties feelings toward her. "If your going to poison me do it more subtlety miss Syrone." Now they are starting to bicker back and forth that's all I needed, though I should probably look for my newest employee.

"Are you looking for me Lord Seer?" Fuck where the hell did that come from, I scanned the area looking for the owner of such a serene voice. "I'm behind you Lord Seer, I apologize for startling you sir it'd just I didn't know how to approach you this is a new situation for me as you can see." So it was the new girl, Sophita picked them well if she got the drop on me this early in her servitude. "My name is Setsuna Karuzaki, so I aim to serve you in anyway possible Lord Seer." Okay that wasn't creepy at all, but still better then Claire at the moment. It was awkward once i got a full view of her. Everything about her screamed fragile from the way she held herself to her pale snow white complexion. Her movements showed grace that was was never before seen in the current netherworlds. Her eyes held an azure hue that showed years of temperance and held back frustration. Even the apparel she wore held a fragility to it in times. The white kimono clung to her petite frame as patterns of red weaved into her sleeves letting it run down reminding me of my childhood. Her pants was the only contrast as it was a red hakama that held a collapsable spear on her left side.

"One stand up straight, two don't mess with my slurpee's ever or I will get everyone to hold you down as I slowly freeze you to death. Next don't adress me as Lord seer ever we have enough idiots that do that, Lord Aldo and anything with Ice in a positive manner is acceptable. Last don't ask me anymore questions or anything in general unless you have a slurpee or something of equal value to gain my attention, ask Claire about where you need to stay and anything you need to know got it. You were chosen because of your strength and possibly your looks, live up to one of those things and everything will be fine." I watched her nod appreciatively before gently walking off and tripping over one of our dead prinnies.

Asagi took to teasing Sophita about something and it looked like she was pointing towards me. I'm sure that feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach wasn't c1oming from the usual arguements or the dead prinnies. Then I realized the source of dread as the door began to freeze over, which only menat to me mom was here. She walked in so casually laughing at whatever was left of the door behind her. "Hi son so this where your staying good for you now did you miss me?" Fuck

End of chapter One  
The son of Pram!

Hazel: Time for the preview by me Hazel the ever lovable and always drunk heroine of this story. Okay this next chapter will have explosions, someone with an eye patch and Pram dissing everyone with the magic of ice. Hey no, no, you can't take me off the air people need to hear me.  
Sophita: Sorry about that we'll give you the real fake preview now so please enjoy, and don't believe her I'm the damn Heroine I'll cut a prinny if need be Aldo is informed of his awesome quest to travel to 399 to get the eternal Slurpee of youth, and everyone meets their eternal rival and love interest Fuka Kazumatsuri with the deathbat so everyone run for your lives and prepare as she takes over the world with robotic tyrannical prinnies the revolution is going to begin dood.  
Aldo:Man I'm going to love this next chapter I get the best slurpee in the world.  
Sophita:It's a fake chapter so please don't look into it.  
Aldo:No you can't lie about the slurpee it's forbidden.  
Sophita:Anyway people look forward to the next chapter where you meet everyone else that will be really worth a damn in the story so far might add more characters but the main seven will be established.  
ALdo:Yes and free slurpee's.  
Sophita:For you and no one else you drink enough as it is.

Atuhor's note:Anyways their you go read and review this chapter also if you would like to contribute a joke please let me know and I might work it in, like I did the skull joke from Red vs. Blue. Also here's the character's levels even the one's mentioned breifly that will make a more clear appearance in the next chapter which should come out in a week. Also 100,000 is the max level not 9,999 alright it makes things easier for me.

Aldo Seer  
Level 6,897

Sophita Syrone  
Level 5,740

Setsuna Karuzaki  
Level 5,893

Raizo Mizdor  
Level 6,239

Hazel Victus  
Level (sober) 22  
Level (drunk) 6,457

Claire Chevsky  
Level 456

Asagi Asagiri  
Level 15,678

Pram  
Level 100,000


	2. Mother knows Best

Disgaea: An untold tale

Authors note:Okay no reviews but whatever I'm going to settle some questions to the readers in case i od get some. Of course Pram lives to cause trouble in this story in fact she wants to be amused nothing more. Also the big three refer to Baal, Pram and Zetta. We will be having flashbacks which go in to detail about how he recruited each vassal even going into how sophita did it as well. Maybe some about his strained relationship with his mother and that should be it. Another detail is Aldo can see a brief glimpse of the future that is most likely to happen, that means one people Also he can only control it for a short time so he uses it only in battle for dire situations. While Pram on the other hand can see all futures and can control to an amazing degree which is why she is considered the strongest overall in the big three. Remember this now Strongest Baal zetta is still a book so yeah. Zetta is the strongest in pure overwhelming destruction again he's a book, but a book that can shoot laser beams from it and just ruin your day in general. I also probably mispelled possess and I'm just to lazy to care so take that dictionaries.

Disclaimer:I do not own Disgaea but I do own an obscene amount of stuff related to disgaea fanboy power unite.

Hazel:Wait we get to do the intro this time, prinnies get me a drink.  
Raizo:Prinnies are dead you damnable drunk.  
Hazel:what was that you over-compensating meat-head.  
Raizo:Hey i compensate just enough thank you enough besides you weren't complaining as I rocked you last night.  
Hazel:Oh please I was drunk off my ass and everyone knows it.  
Raizo:Still counts.  
Hazel:What was that?  
Spencersaurus:Hey get back to the damn introduction. Hazel: Fine in this chapter we learn why Pram has shown up so conviently.  
Raizo:The rest of the epic Vassals are introduced.  
Hazel:And everyone learns the power of freindship.  
Spencersaurus:Yeah that last one doesn't happen it's already been trademarked or something of that nature anyways on with the chapter.

Regular thinking/speaking: Slurpee  
Action/Sound effect if need be: **Slurp  
**Name of an attack: _Slurpee finisher_

Chapter Two: Mother knows Best

Pram Seer's Pov

I snickered at the reaction to everyone as I sauntered through whatever was left of the door. The litte twitch of anger and fear mixed shone in Little Aldo's eyes, it was apparent as the glares from the bickering wenches, to the not so subtle semi-robotic stare from whoever the porcelain doll was next to my son. "Wow tough crowd, and here I was expecting streamers, balloons and cake though it's probably a lie, but I guess I should've expected dissapointment from you. You always knew how to let your good old mother down." The tension grew as little Sophita gripped her kodachi ever so tightly at that little remark. "I mean, I let you know in advance of me visiting you regardless of wherever your hiding. You even man up to it, but yet you still are lazy enough to just not prepare a little celebration for your own mother visting in these dark and desperate times, oh how you wound me so." Even the doll seemed to be agitataed now oh this was getting to be good. "Oh and I see the clutz and the drunkards aren't here what a surprise at that to say the least. No matter I came here to check up on my little Aldy Waldy anyways. So how have you been got any children, or you know any sort of accomplishments as of late." It was easy just prodding at them taunting Aldo seemed second nature for Sophita to get riled up and now the new girl as well that just made things ever so sweeter. If only I could find what made my little Waldy hear tick and then this little powder keg would explode into Seraph knows what.

"Mocking me and riling eveyone else up aside, can you at least tell me why you are here? You have never held interest in my life unless you want me to do something and I'm sure this time is no different. Whatever it is we will do it and you will leave before whatever is even halfway finished, and by that time comes we are already in too deep to quit so we resolve another thankless task, and all we get is the satisfaction of knowing we did our part to save whatever netherworld." Wow and here I was actually concerned the little brat hadn't grown a backbone while I was gone, and it seemed he snapped at me. Today I couldn't be more proud of him, back talking to me and an underlying sarcasm in one bold statement. Too bad I had to kick him off that pedastal ansd assert my dominance once again. "Aldo Johanes Vilo Seer, do you recall what happened the last time you smart mouthed towards me, you were in the infirmary for a year and two months. I was holding back to teach you a lesson this time I won't bother pulling punches." The reaction was instantaneous first his eyes began to resembe a trembling prinny, then cue the fetal positionand finally Sophita consoling him before she pulls out some strange flavored Slurpee and everything goes back to normal.

"Well since you all seem to be in a rush, I guess I'll save the traumatizing for later then. Now how do I put this delicately then hmm give me a second now." It was more complicated then I originally thought breaking the news he wasn't an only child, and the fact that all of them wanted kill him and take his eyes in some misguided attempt to see into the future, what a wonderful family reunion this was going to be. "Okay now I know how to word this delicately, now listen closely you are a bastard, but before you say anything else I'll have you know your not an only child and all of them are misguided attempts to have one possessing your gift. Also they want to kill you and take your eyes in some asinine plan to see the future and take over their part of the netherworld and then who knows, and seeing that I'm bored right now I made a game out of it last demon gets your peepers." The look of shock on his little face was priceless, now all I needed to do was see what his little brain would cook up and then sprinkle him with some good news and let him slip off trying to stop his siblings from killing him and hopefully each other.

"Okay, well that was very different I really don't know what to say right now actually. I was hoping for some sort of asanine quest, definitely not this to be honest, but this I mean what the hell do I say to psyche myself up for killing my own sibling. Sophita handle the rest I need some time alone." Well it wasn't entirely what I wanted, but I guess beggars can't be choosers then. "So miss Syrone do you have anything to comment, or yell obscenely since your master just up and left ya." God it was good to be a queen, watching her gnash her teeth together as she knew the second something went out of control everyone would point the blame at her, and true to form she would bare the brunt of it not saying anything otherwise. As quick as that irratated look spread across her face it vaished just as fast, and she began to look on at me with those cold endearing eyes. "Actually I do have a few questions for you Miss Seer. One how do we find Aldo's siblings and vice-versa? Another thing don't you think you should of told him about his brothers and sisters earlier?" Ah his voice of reason even with his psyche in shambles, she would be their to find some way to pick him up and set everything baack on course admirable if not stupid in a sense. "Well for your first question find Claire she has the answer to that question and be greatful since you won't be hunting blindly like the rest. The second one is because knowing the blathering idiot he would of rushed after one of them and then made it his lifelong quest to find all of his relatives ruining, any stability you or any of his other vassals would have. So I expect an apology and a thank you very much for saving us from running across countless netherworlds and wasting our meaningless lives." I could see the recoil in her eyes as she tried to utter out some sort of an apology before turning away and whispering a thank you. "Well since it looks like you all are going on the move again I'm gonna go sleep in the guest room then so good night everyone." I turned away from them and smiled knowing the strife they would soon be facing.

Asagi's Pov

Well that was informative to say the least, I knew he couldn't of been an only child, but still it was nice to get some facts in order. "Since our guest of honor just left for the night I guess it's about time I start hitting the road thenm. Tell Aldo it was nice seeing him, blah blah blah, next time we'll draw up some good witty banter." I didn't even bother glancing at the only two left in the room. "Just don't let him die and we'll be fine, other then that fall off a cliff for all I care." I could hear her snort out in protest but she got the gist of it too bad none of my vassals were as smart or prepared as her. Strength was all I needed in the grand scheme of things as countless demons before and after my passing will say. She would never hear me admit it but dedication was something few demons have and this amount of loyalty is almost unheard of, so she was literally a black sheep of all demonkind, perfect for a band of misfits like them.

I walked through the weathered down castle wondering what problems that they were going to wether through this enlightening adventure and how I should get involved if nessecary. "Well in theory if Aldo was Pram's last kid, because she finally had a child that had her gift was finally passed down, then that would probably mean he's the youngest. If they are anything like normal demons well we have a dead prophet on our hands in the most likely scenario. Enough specualting I guess I'll follow them along during their little journey maybe even take over a netherworld while I'm at it." I entered the main entrance to the castle and sadly to say the weirdest of all of his vassals (himself included), was gathered at the door yelling out for her other comradres to get to the main hall oh how poetic in a sense. "Claire just the girl I needed to talk too.

She turned away as the platinum blonde hair covered her translucent blue eyes and heart shaped face. Her frame was rather lithe and lanky compared to everyone else that accompanied him, she had no muscle tone on her scrawny frame at all. The ruby red staff shined with an etheral glow probably searching for anyone nearby, before the bright light just dissipated. The red satin sleeveless dress traveled downwards covering her from the neck down to her toes. Each trim was covered in a powder blue lace pretty refined for a low class healer and a non-combatatant at that. I watched her closely as she did anything to keep her preoccupied from acknowledging my presence.

"So I take it your mucking up whatever task you can right now Claire?" We glanced at each other for a quick second before she turned away going back to calling out. "So ignoring me huh well go figure anyways you haven't changed in the slightest I see, still ignoring your surperiors presence I take it." I glanced around figuring that whatever she was doing needed to stopped right now. "Okay time to cut through this fake bullshit and cut down to the chase. What did Pram say or give you, tell me and I swear that little brain of yours won't stain the wall and wherever else it chooses to splatter got it deary. Come on be a pal I might even help out if it comes right down to it." I could see her gritting her teeth before pulling out a little parchment and droping it on the ground. My eyes gleamed with approval as I began to read the scroll over and over. "Umm it's just a bunch of random number with names on top. What gives this is utter and total garbage." As brief as my glance and reading of the pointless peice of paper, it was snatched away and hidden back in the crook of her staff. "Those are coordinates or did you forget before I became Aldo's medic that I was a dimensional guide. No matter these coordinates are to their appointed netherworlds, and if at any given guess they will change accordingly to each one of them searching for Master. So it begs to differ do they have the same info as us or they are just running blindly around following whatever misshapen clues they might have." Yeah no surprise she ignored the world concentrating at the task at hand. Give a dimensional guide a interesting topic and the whole world seems closed off to them. "Have fun pondering that I'm going to find me a dimensional guide to lead me to this Damasca and with any luck, I'll find a good opponent in that netherworld. So lets have girl talk again sometime you know whenever I need something from and what not." I left her in peace before deciding on what to do with this Damasca fellow, who knows I might need a new servant.

Claire's Pov

I'd let her slip away no point in asking how she found us in the middle of nowhere, I'm sure she would find us again even if we wanted to escape from her. Travelling from netherworld to netherworld searching searching for a place that was out of her reach, but as always when we least expected it once a century she would turn up and destroy any sembelance we had, good times though it at least kept me busy. It was apparent I needed to find those two as soon as possible, but at this point I really didn't care Asagi owed me a demonic favor and that was something to celebrate about. Now all that was needed was a way to use it, not like Asagi would visit anytime soon and her little visits only lasted a week at most so this made things kind of complicated. **Whoosh! **It was sudden but i felt the cold air as an arrow passed by my head and destroyed one of the stone columns to my right. Then a fit of giggles erupted out as a figure walked out of the shadows.

"Whoops sorry about that Claire, I was aiming for the other person that looked like you." How quaint she was drunk again if not from her slurred speech, the odor wafting off her shambling form was a dead giveaway. "Mah, mah no harm no foul right." The odor became stronger as the closer she got, even as she collapsed onto the ground trying to do some sort of backstroke on the ground. "You really have fallen haven't you Hazel, these carefree years are what makes the worst of you come out, I hope whatever comes our way will return you to the glory that you once were." A subtle thumbs up, was all she did before releasing her stomach's contents across the cold stone floor.

I watched her crimson bloodshot eyes search for a way to escape the hangover she was probably experiencing at the moment. Her hazel covered hair fell into the pile of vomit and bile, mixed with the booze and whatever filth it had touched, diminishing it's once majestic beuaty. Her body trembled as she tried to stop the myriad of sounds and colors she just created for herself. "Stop it, dammit I don't want to be her never again Claire, never again." Her fragile body collapsed into the vomit and liquor staining the overall dress she wore. The bottom instead fashioned into a knee length skirt, covered with deep violet flames that flickered with the slightest of movement on her part. It was deplorable that her once creamy skin now riddled with dirt and seraph knows what else. The only thing that remained untouched by the countless filth on her was Volstagg her bow. Ever since her current downward spiral began it's beautiful flames began to diminish day by day. That unruly thing flickered it's flames when she was at the pinnacle of archery, now the dull flame was mild as heated coaks readied to be extinguished. She was truly a deplorable sight, from her brief fall from grace how I wish things were better for her, as I wished for a certain ninja to confess to our young master, but it would take time and until that day arrived I would remain by their sides until I was needed no longer.

"I see you've started your rounds today, but they were cancelled if you recall. now lets get you cleaned up and presentable for our newest comrade then you can sleep that nasty little headache away." I watched her moan out something incoherent, before trying her best to push her body off the ground and let me assist in anyway possible. _Espoir!_ I watched the light bluish-green tinted etheral light slowly travel at her and envelop her body in radiant glow before curing of her steady ailments. "You are a good freind Claire no matter what I say about you, while I'm drunk remember that you are practically a saint amongst us sinners except for the whole distrust of anything monster related." It was the little things that I appreciated, from them nothing more and nothing less was as satisfying. "Well that should stop the physical ailments for now at least. Now I need you to get up and take a shower currently you reek as bad as you look and that's putting things mildly." I watched her look away and then straighten herself out before heading back to her appointed room. The trip was quick and quiet as could possibly be which made it more awkward as we approached her room. "Claire, I know you want to look after but find Raizo I'm sure he's in the library practicing his left handed swings right now, besides your personal grudge against that battle loving maniac is so cliche and overused in stories like this. No matter what he is still one of us and done more for you then you could ever repay so shoo and do you damn job or do I need to report you again." The sparkle of mischief returned to her eye for a brief second, before she turned away going into what hopefully was her rising like the pheonix and destroying this self doubt residing over her.

It wasn't long after as my approach to the library came to a halt as I could feel the walls shake against the constant swings of his axe. Then it stopped as the doors creaked open from what I'm guessing was another powerful swing. I crouched slowly before peeking in the door and looked over at the hulk of a man sitting on the center oak table glancing at me as though I was anothr victim for his furious might. His eyes met mine and before I knew it I was already inside staring at him "Claire come in, take a seat will ya I take it they actually need me now." I didn't answer I was still mesmerized by the damage around him torn books and all but incinerated bookshelves littered the ground with the marble tiles. "So I take it I'm not needed then good I wanted more time to train, maybe a few more swings will get me up and running." His voice broke me out of the trance I was in admiring such pure undiluted destruction, it was a marvel that this oaf with all his might can make the simple act of destruction look appealing to me. "Yes you are needed to meet Lord Aldo's newest vassal, and please try not to attack Setsuna I believe her name was, it takes time adjusting to us and you scaring her with those challenges to battle won't help things along at all." I could hear his groan but he knew the consequences. Sophita made sure everyone stayed in-line one way or another albeit her tactics were as shady as most minor demons used.

I glanced at his hulking structure once more, it seemed surreal that all this muscle and yet little use for it but in the heat of battle. his body was riddled with scars reminiscent of a war veteran saying that each scar told it's own tale except these were mostly from training accidents gone horribly wrong except the few that riddled his chest, I personally knew where those came from better then anyone but him and Hazel. His mop of green hair was simple and straight covering his forehead and stopped before the sunlit yellow eyes he possessed. His attire was as gruff as he was, using the only bottom half of a karate Gi for pants and nothing else to cover his upper body, letting him face the attacks with no resistance well according to him anyway. Everything about him seemed to be a hulking mass of destruction that just wanted to commit obcene amounts of violence and look badass doing it, which I believe every male demon I've come across wanted to commit to that certain act as well. If nothing less than making a spectacle of itself his weapon of choice seemed crude like him as the rustic axe leaned against the center table. A seraph awful miracle that it hadn't disintegrated in a pile of nothing by now and with as much force he exerted on it, I would imagine it's final days were coming. "Well come on then we don't have all day, and I'm sure Hazel is already their." I felt the cold rush of air pass by as he stood and left with his axe never looking back at me knowing that if he did I wold probably coat my staff in his blood. "Come on then I have little patience for these sort of things." I followed in silence, walking inot the main hall as I stall the stand-off between Hazel and unfamilar face just starting to begin the trouble as Aldo and Sophita appeared came down in what seemed to be a feirce ddebate of some sort. "Oh so everyone's finally here good now we can get down to buisness."

Author's Note: alright that's a rap for chapter people and If your wondering about volstagg the bow well review and ask about it. Also another thing it's 2:00 a,m right now and i finished this lovely peice of work for all of you wonderful readers out their. And those that have read my other work Let me inform you i'm working on those as we speak just after I get some well deserved shut eye. Redoing undead paradise well that last chapter anyway, Naruto and the chapters of bleach. Hopefully i can get things down to a science again and produce three more chapters of yugi-oh next month along with bleach and naruto. Anyways peace I am out for the night after this little preview.

Sophita: The darkness rises as many men tremble at his might. The illusive blue star faces off against our lord and master who will win this epic battle of studliness, oh god I might faint.  
ALdo:uhhh Sophita i can hear you.  
Sophita:Their first perilous task posing for the critique model el' sophie.  
Aldo:Yo still right here. kinda getting creeped out now.  
Sophita: Now that we know who is the true man you may now ravagemy body with affection.  
Aldo:Whoah whoah whoah we haven't even established any sort of winner yet and were trying not to get deleted.  
Sophita: Next time on Disgaea an untold tale The battle of midriffs may Aldo's excellence shine through like a beaon of hope against the overpowering and gorgeous blue star. Battle set Midriff!  
Aldo:Yeah that's not happening and I need a new Intro partner. Anyway Disgaea an Untold Tale Chapter three Memories of the past versus hope for the future! TIme doesn't stop for anyone!  
Sophita:I love you Master Aldo!  
Aldo:Huh couldn't quite catch that can you that one more time.  
Sophita:Nevermind then.


End file.
